


Just the two of us

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasio & Zantafio cousingly fluff in a teenage AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

 

Zantafio leaned on the wall, watching his cousin dance with some girl from his class.

 

Why had Fantasio even dragged him there when he would just dance with, whatever the blonde girl's name was.

Saccharine, or something along those lines.

 

It had probably been just a matter of habit, Fantasio had dragged him to all kinds of idiotic things, ever since they were young and Fanta had been old enough to walk.

 

But not lately, now that Zantafio thought of it.

 

Maybe Zantafio had avoided him. There were more and more things Zantafio wasn't too keen on sharing with his baby cousin.

 

Or his family, who were becoming more and more nosy with their questions about his plans for his future.

 

Whether he had been looking for a job, or applied to an university.

 

He cursed under his breath.

As if they really cared.

 

Or actually wanted to know what he had been up to.

 

But they'd see, once he got it all under control, got to know the right people, then it would all work out.

 

He really needed a smoke.

 

"Zanta! Are you just standing here alone?"

 

He was shaken from his reverie. "I'm not going to dance."

 

He was dragged to the dancefloor anyway, all protests unheeded.

 

Not that it was as horrible as he had thought, but nevertheless he was relieved when the music stopped. He didn't waste time leaving the floor.

 

"I really need a smoke," he told his cousin.

 

Zantafio was slightly surprised when he followed him outside.

 

"Yeah, I could use one too," Fantasio told him. "I forgot mine at home, so lend me one, will you?"

 

Zantafio lifted an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Zantafio offered him one, curious.

 

The blond gagged a bit, but took a drag of his cigarette.

 

Doing his best to pass for a smoker.

 

And his petulant expression when he noticed his cousin laughing made him look even more like a kid doing his best to pretend to be an adult.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing," Zantafio told him.

 

But Fantasio wasn't exactly a child anymore, was he?

 

Somehow on some level Zantafio still thought of him as the four-year old who had annoyed him, following him everywhere.

 

Not that he was all that different even now.

 

But this, sitting together in the summer night, sharing a smoke and not saying anything, not caring about the outside world...

 

It was nice.

 

He turned to his cousin. "Fanta, have you thought about taking some time off before starting university?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Travelling a bit, backpacking throughout Europe."

 

"Alone?"

 

"I was thinking the two of us, I'm having some projects on the way but at the moment I'm having a lot of free time, I could take a year off."

 

Zantafio smiled, realizing how appealing this all actually sounded to him. "Just the two of us."

 


End file.
